


KaibaCorp After Dark

by CallieLeigh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rivalshipping Week 2020 (Yu-Gi-Oh), rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLeigh/pseuds/CallieLeigh
Summary: Yugi attends a completely normal meeting with the KaibaCorp CEO. One-shot postcanon Rivalshipping. Obvious and explicit yaoi smut, if you don't like that sort of thing you have clicked on the wrong fic. For the rest of you, enjoy!
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	KaibaCorp After Dark

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seto Kaiba groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, exasperated and exhausted; none of his meetings had gone the way he wanted today, least of all the one with Industrial Illusions' new management team. The green corporate shark they'd hired at the helm was worse than him, and that was saying something - Sam Pegasus made her uncle look like Mister Rogers, even with the Millennium Eye, and wasn't conceding any of the negotiating points he'd reviewed with his legal department over the last few weeks. He wasn't the type to give up just because things were difficult, but he was rapidly losing his patience and pitied whoever he'd scheduled for the last meeting of the day. 

He pondered his predicament for a moment, pouring some bourbon from a decanter, figuring that he'd embrace the Mad Men vibe even though it was nearly eight in the evening and not 10AM. Looking out over the city from his 30th floor suite of one of KaibaCorp's skyscrapers, he breathed in the cool air slowly through his nose, and then exhaled through his mouth, trying to calm his mind so that he could at least feign professionalism with the unlucky person whose early arrival was announced with a tentative knock on his office door. 

Not thinking to have checked the schedule, and knowing that his office assistant had been dismissed two hours prior, he guessed it was someone from the CFO's department come to finalize the offer package for Pegasus and supposed he'd just dismiss them seeing as the discussion today hadn't exactly gone as planned. 

"Well? Come in," he snapped, taking another sip and letting the alcohol infiltrate his blood through his empty stomach (had he eaten lunch today?). 

The glimpse of spiked crimson hair, blonde bangs, and brilliant violet eyes was not what he was expecting to see. His breath caught in his throat and he sputtered ungracefully, trying to cough the liquor out of his lungs before clanking the glass onto the table and approaching the shorter man. 

"Yugi," he said, extending a hand, which was grasped hesitantly as those purple eyes clouded with concern.

"Seto...are you alright? I know it's getting late but you've got that thousand-yard stare and you're confusing whiskey for oxygen."

He shrugged. "Just fine. Please have a seat. I thought I had you scheduled next week."

"Your assistant moved me up. The convention in San Francisco is next week, and you asked me to head out there early."

Kaiba nodded; it had slipped his mind. Not too much ever did, but when it came to his past associations, especially his once-archrival, he was less careful. He'd have to correct that behavior if he wanted to keep running a successful company.

Yugi had turned out to be just as talented a creative and programmer as he was a duelist, not that Kaiba would have given him the compliment outright. He paid extravagantly, to keep him out of the clutches of his competition, though with Yugi's staunchly proclaimed loyalty (for which he was secretly grateful), he wasn't sure that was completely necessary. 

Nevertheless, the man had done wonders with the money and his tournament fame as King of Games, expanding his grandfather's game shop into an international chain and giving Sugoroku the retirement of his dreams on a tropical island surrounded by beautiful women (hired caretakers, but Yugi didn't let on that they were being paid and his grandfather was happy to remain blissfully ignorant).

Yugi typically sported the usual 'programmer's uniform' when he was working, some permutation of polos and graphic tees with khakis and shorts, mirroring the attire of the rest of his team, but tonight he was wearing an elegantly tailored jacquard suit. His maroon tie had been loosened around his neck and jacket unbuttoned as if the event had concluded.

Kaiba felt mildly underdressed in black slacks and a loose blue cotton turtleneck, though he'd changed from the stuffy formal clothes he was wearing earlier (pointlessly, he might add; he should have showed up in jeans like Pegasus' entourage). 

"Did I miss a party?" quipped Kaiba, giving him a once-over.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the visual evaluation. "Not one you were invited to," Yugi smirked, settling into one of two leather office chairs in front of Kaiba's desk and stretching out his legs. Kaiba still towered over him, having been six-two and change since early high school, but Yugi had gotten enough height in his early twenties to at least 'reach the overhead bins in an airplane', as Kaiba had needled him years prior - not that the CEO would ever need to reach them himself, given the carbon footprint from his private jet. 

"Ah, a date then?"

"Would you like to be invited on my dates?"

"I mean, I could feed you lines like Cyrano de Bergerac so that you'd at least have enough charm to get laid. Which I'm assuming didn't happen since you're here."

"Kaiba, I've heard a lot of words over the years describing you, and 'charming' was never one of them."

"Like you'd have ever seen it...I haven't invited you on any of my dates either."

"I just assumed it would proceed with the same robotic courtship you lend to your business engagements," Yugi outstretched his arms and palms perpendicular to his body and dropped his voice into a monotone. "I am Seto Kaiba. I have bought you dinner. Commence sexual advance. Beep boop," Yugi tittered.

Kaiba scoffed. "Can I get you a drink? Or did you have a few already? You're being a particular jerk tonight."

"Ouch, coming from you I suppose I should take that reprimand seriously."

"You should take everything I say seriously," Kaiba deadpanned, pouring whiskey neat and sliding it across the desk to his companion. "I'm your boss." He was reasonably glad that their relationship had settled into good-natured banter - he imagined that the fanfare in Yugi's dueling style and righteous do-gooder speeches had been more heavily influenced by the dearly-departed Pharoah, and was happy Yugi had grown into himself even though he had never been able to completely understand what the nature of their relationship had been. He imagined that if he had shared years of thoughts and feelings with a powerful supernatural being that he would have a hard time adapting to its absence. 

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his neck back against the headrest of the chair, after a laborious sip from the leaded crystal in his hand. "You're right, you know, I was totally hopeless tonight despite a promising setup. I even got a reservation at that new Brazilian steakhouse down on fifth, and I still blew it."

"There's a four-month waiting list for that place."

"When I called last week I impersonated you. They were more than happy to accomodate." Kaiba had to muffle a look of surprise. He had settled back into his own chair across the desk and Yugi's eyes pierced his. "Beep boop."

Kaiba frowned as Yugi snickered between sips of his drink. He wanted to be irritated but the thought of Yugi using his name like that quite amused him. "So who was it? That woman from the coffee kiosk downstairs that you can barely make eye contact with?"

"Ha! No, I definitely would choke asking her out. It was somebody Jou set me up with, one of Mai's friends. If I'm being honest, she reminded me a little too much of Anzu and I couldn't separate them in my head. I even called her 'Anzu' once before dessert."

"Good god man."

"It was pretty bad. After all that she still wanted to come home with me. I did get some good wine, so maybe it was that but..." Yugi trailed off for a moment and swirled his glass. "I just panicked. I said I had a meeting, which was technically true actually, and here I am."

"Whatever happened with Anzu anyway?"

"You're nosy tonight. You should be careful otherwise I'll think you actually care."

He didn't respond, so Yugi took that as a cue to continue, "I guess you and I weren't really talking at the time, so you wouldn't know. We only dated for eight or nine months, while I was in University. She was back and forth for the holidays between here and the States and whenever we were...together, it just felt like we were substituting each other for who we really wished was there."

The silence lingered for a little longer than was comfortable, Yugi retreating to his usual bashful eye aversions as he took to staring at the ceiling instead of at the CEO. 

Kaiba thought about the last time he'd seen Yugi's alter-ego, looking back once before being engulfed in the light of the afterlife (or whatever it was - Kaiba couldn't even trust his own eyes with the sheer absurdity of the shenanigans they'd entertained as teenagers). Both Yugi and Anzu had looked on the verge of saying something, anything, to convince him to stay. What's another seventy or eighty years in the wake of eternity? He felt a sudden annoyance for the pharaoh, then, for his abandonment even though he himself would be content to avoid him.

However, he had the presence of mind to gauge the sadness that had suddenly overtaken the other man's face, and took that rare moment of reverence to offer some reassurance. "Cheer up Yugi. It's not like you'll never see him again."

Yugi smiled, that warm, encompassing smile that he only reserved for his friends, and Kaiba's heart leapt into his throat. "Thank you Seto...I hope you're right." He looked wistful for a moment and then raised an eyebrow to look at him again. "I have to say though, this is unlike you. It's been a whole ten minutes without doing any work, _and_ you're getting mushy on me, so either you're deeper into that liquor than I thought or you desperately need to get laid too."

Kaiba snorted. "You forget who you're talking to. I am a very eligible bachelor. There was that heiress from that Chinese company we licensed that VR sensor from..."

"That was six months ago."

"...and her brother, who has not been shy about visiting the production line when he comes back to Japan, on days I just happen to be there too."

Yugi clasped his hand to his mouth and tried to hide his glee at the scandal. "She can't have been too thrilled about that."

"Not at all, which I suppose makes me as hopeless as you lately considering how badly that blew up. Haven't gotten so much as an email since, from either of them. But I can't say I'm that broken up about it...I'm too busy for any of that with this Industrial Illusions debacle."

"I wasn't going to ask. I know your meeting was today."

"Keeping tabs on my schedule?"

"Yeah, I asked your administrator some directed questions about when you'd be available this week."

"She's fired."

"Or I'm more charming than you've been insinuating!" he said proudly. "Don't take it out on her. I made it hard to say no." He checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes now. This must be a record. Too busy, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you busy now?"

"Clearly not, though there are suddenly fifty things I'd rather be doing now that you're being annoying. You're my last of the day."

"So you're _not_ too busy."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Fifteen minutes is plenty of time to bend me over your desk."

...What. Kaiba felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he realized he hadn't said anything out loud. Yugi licked his lips of bourbon and leaned forward to fold both arms across each other on the desk and rest his chin on his stacked hands, eyes hooded.

"Are you coming on to me?" Kaiba asked, stunned.

"Is there anything subtle about 'bend me over your desk'?"

"You don't know what you're asking," he said darkly.

"You're stressed. I'm in a similar predicament with an evening that didn't end quite how I expected. I thought I might be able to help you concentrate." Yugi stood up and sauntered around the desk until he was in front of Kaiba, who had swiveled his chair to the side. Yugi was looking down at him now, an unusual position for either of them given the standing height disparity, soft light from the lone lamp in the corner and the glow of the city casting attractive shadows on his angular face. He placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulder and leaned down until their faces were even and he was inches away. "Look, I'm too good at my job for this to be a power play; you were going to promote me anyway. And you could tell me to fuck off right now and fire me, but I'd have Sam Pegasus breaking down my door to recruit me before I even got back to my condo, which you'd never allow. There's no conflict of interest here. Fuck me and we'll both feel much better."

Kaiba could feel his resolve crumbling, those purple eyes boring into his and Yugi's hot breath on his lips. He'd be lying to himself if he'd denied ever considering this possibility - the press would have had a field day. The biggest rivals in Duel Monsters, lovers? He admitted that the face of the man in his fantasies had been the curious mixture of Yugi and his pharoah, but the Yugi before him had grown into the regal features that had once belonged exclusively to his partner, and exuded the confidence to accompany it despite the proclaimed awkwardness with his dates. Though...that was with women, so maybe this was easier for him? Kaiba, of course, considered himself one of the most powerful and intimidating men on the planet, however, so felt a jolt of irritation that Yugi would deign to try to seduce _him_. If anyone was going to do the seducing, it was going to be Kaiba himself, dammit.

He stood suddenly, causing Yugi to step and almost fall backwards as he rose to his full height. His left hand shot out to wrap tightly around Yugi's right wrist to catch him, and his other hand tangled in Yugi's hair behind his head as he pulled him up into a bruising and passionate kiss. 

What Yugi had been expecting from goading him he wasn't sure, but he still seemed surprised as he gasped. Kaiba took advantage of his open mouth and slid his tongue past his teeth to fight with his rival's, releasing his tight grip on Yugi's wrist to wrap around his waist and press their bodies together. The second Yugi's surprise dissipated and he accepted the embrace was delicious. His lips became pliable, his hips rolled suggestively, and his arms wrapped around the larger man, fingers tangling around the back of Kaiba's neck and in the waistband of his slacks to dig into the flesh of his ass.

He'd held no illusions that Yugi was completely straight, given his ambiguous association with the former King of Egypt, and had no idea what Yugi had thought about him before, but the erection straining to break free of the suit pants on his thigh betrayed that Yugi was at least into _him_ even if he didn't have a preference for men in general. He intended to take full advantage of that fact and worked apart the belt at Yugi's waist while Yugi did the same to his without breaking their kiss. 

Kaiba thought they might be supernatural themselves given how long they'd gone without oxygen, though the circular breathing from the gasps in between changes in angle and the sloppy, saliva-coated clash of teeth and tongue must have been enough since they were still conscious by the time pants had been discarded. 

Kaiba lifted him up onto the desk and pushed him back, ripping open the white dress shirt to reveal acres of pale, lean muscle and sending buttons across the room which landed with soft pings on the marble floor.

"Hey, what the hell..." Yugi admonished breathlessly, "that shirt was expensive and I really like it."

"I'll buy you another one," Kaiba said huskily, dipping his head to Yugi's chest and teasing his nipples as he made his way down his torso, hands wandering freely and caressing the sides of his body and eliciting hot, impassioned gasps along the way. 

Yugi arched his back into Kaiba's hands as they cupped his balls through his boxers, trailing up his shaft and squeezing before giving it a soft tug. He moaned and pushed back, breathing becoming more erratic as Kaiba started to stroke him. 

Kaiba, meanwhile, delighted in the wanton squirms of the man below him, becoming bolder with his teeth and nipping at the white skin underneath them, red welts emerging that would surely be marked bruises by morning. Yugi had abandoned the dominance that had inspired this tryst, which suited Kaiba just fine since he wouldn't have settled for conceding control of something like this anyway. He pulled off Yugi's boxers and relished in the shiver that accompanied it, admiring the flushed body from head to toe before pulling open a desk drawer, withdrawing a small bottle, and coating his fingers in lube before crawling onto the desk to kiss Yugi again. 

Yugi's breath hitched at the intrusion as Kaiba's fingers gently circled his entrance and then probed him below, thumb stroking the perineum as he did so. When he licked down Yugi's jaw to ravage his neck instead, Yugi spoke, "Do I want to know why you have lube in your desk?"

Kaiba chuckled against his jugular and inserted a second finger, and Yugi tensed. "Take care of myself, in between meetings, or sometimes during if it's a boring call...keeps my head on straight. Nothing like this though." He hoped Yugi would take that as the insinuation that was meant. "Or do you want me to admit to a parade of lovers through my office?"

"No judgment, you're rich and powerful and can have...ung..." Kaiba had twisted a third finger into the mix, "...anything you want."

"Oh, I do have anything I want. At this very moment." He had reached the junction of Yugi's thigh and licked it appreciatively. 

He removed his fingers suddenly and Yugi whimpered. "Oh come on, you're teasing me. At least let me..." Yugi sat up and palmed down Kaiba's torso, licking his lips and standing before kneeling in front of him.

"Oh no, you were quite clear. You can crawl under my desk next time, preferably when I'm on a very important phone conference. Now turn around." 

Yugi's eyes widened and he complied, sticking his ass in the air and bracing himself on the desk; Kaiba was certain he'd never seen something more alluring. 

"Well, since I can't seem to fuck you in the dueling arena..." He pulled his dick out of his boxers and used his hand to coat it until it was slippery, before positioning himself at Yugi's entrance and pushing forward slowly. 

"Still _teasing_..."

Kaiba growled and buried himself, stretching Yugi a little more quickly than was probably comfortable despite the earlier work with his fingers. His lover yelped and squeezed his eyes shut, thighs trembling. "Oh I definitely deserved that."

"You deserve more." Kaiba pulled out to the tip and then shoved back inside, a wet, slick sound echoing in his office. He was tight, _so_ tight, maddeningly tight, that Kaiba wondered how little experience he may have with this kind of thing, but vowed not to be gentle after how forward Yugi had been in asking for it. 

He gripped the other's hips and thrust, relishing in the slaps Yugi's ass made against his hips and the delirious moans that were coming from his throat. He angled downward to abuse the bundle of nerves inside him with each movement and drank in the ecstatic yelps as he simultaneously reached around Yugi's hips to stroke his aching hardness. With his other hand, he yanked Yugi's head back by his hair, forcing his body into an arch and driving into him.

"Seto..." he breathed heavily, pushing himself back onto Kaiba's dick to the hilt, grinding on him like his job depended on it, and Kaiba felt it quite enticing to pretend that it did.

"Struggle a little, won't you?"

Yugi looked back then, lust in his eyes and a wicked smirk on his face, blonde bangs sticking to the sides of his face with sweat and his expression changed. "Kaiba-sama, please don't fire me, I'll do anything..." He twisted and lifted his hands off the desk, and Kaiba scooped both of his wrists together behind his back and shoved his cheek down onto the wood, growling as heat edged into his groin, threatening to end him. 

Fluid began to leak into his other hand from where Kaiba held him. "Is this what you had in mind when we were still dueling, Yugi? You kept beating me but what you really wanted was my lips on your neck and my cock in your ass."

Yugi moaned and his dick twitched in Kaiba's hand, fuck, the image of him taking it in his corner office at the top of a skyscraper would keep his private fantasies fueled for decades even if Yugi never spoke to him again after this. The friction and fluttering pressure from Yugi's muscles clenching around him was becoming too much, and he leaned over and chewed on the back of his neck, stroking, thrusting, stroking, thrusting, groaning. 

Yugi writhed underneath him, feigning a struggle to escape and whimpering, breathing becoming more erratic. "Seto...I'm going to...Set..." Kaiba gave him one last pump before Yugi came hard, white hot and screaming, coating the desk in front of him and spasming around the man inside him.

That pushed Kaiba over the edge, and he drove deep, unloading into his once-rival with a last shuddering thrust as he braced himself on Yugi's back and the edge of the desk, breathing deeply. 

Yugi had collapsed, and as he tried to push himself up his palms slipped on the lube and other fluid on the surface of the desk and he fell. " _Shit!_ " Kaiba caught him around the waist and exhaled sharply in a laugh as he pulled out, Yugi wincing but still smiling as he looked around behind him.

Yugi turned around fully and sat upright, legs dangling off the desk and hands reaching up to cup Kaiba's face as the taller man closed the space between them and leaned their foreheads together. 

Feeling his heart rate gradually returning to normal, he captured Yugi's lips in a more tender kiss, marveling that his loins stirred again, and finally pulled back to let him speak. 

"Alright, High Priest, I may be doing things in the wrong order here, but do you want to go out sometime?"

"I'll entertain you on your knees under my desk and _maybe_ we can have coffee, but you have to deliver it." 

He chuckled. "Agreed."

Kaiba combed his fingers through Yugi's hair, brushing it back and thumbing his cheekbone from nose to ear, tracing lazy circles along the way. Yugi closed his eyes and leaned into it, sighing. 

"...and maybe next time you want to have dinner at an exclusive restaurant, you just show up with me in your new shirt, and I'll scowl until they give us the best seats in the house."

"I think I could get used to that."

"Your work had better not suffer."

"You know it won't."

Kaiba smiled. Of that he was sure.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I regret nothing.


End file.
